The Silly Ones
by mashemele
Summary: in which there was no such thing as The Flare, Minho and Thomas was just regular people, coffee shop AU. Minho/Thomas. un-beta-ed.


He stretched his body to the left until it made a sound, and then to the right. It has been a tough day at work for Minho. He looked at his watch, which said it was already really late, and there was only one other person in the room. Minho started to collect his things, he wanted to go home right that second and take a hot bath. When he was done, the other worker in the room said, "Heading back now?" Minho didn't look at the guy, he took a dozen of papers that he forgot to put into his bag. "Yeah, it has been a tiring week, hasn't it?" The guy just let out a little laugh.

Minho walked past him and pressed the button of the elevator. "Good night, Minho, see you tomorrow," He raised one hand and said "Yeah, night, Newt."

The sound of the city at night was really different in the morning. It was worse. The busy traffics, the lights, the people, the smell of burning smoke. It was never the same. He walked into a building, pressed '4' in the elevator. He reached his apartment and changed clothes quickly. He looked at the clock, it was past midnight, and now he was too tired for a bath. He was exhausted, so he threw himself to bed as soon as he saw his. And he was asleep right that second.

His eyes felt really heavy when he tried to open them. He let a growl out of his mouth, his strong back aching. He was a mess, and yet he still had to go to work. He silently cursed the company. He slowly got up from bed, took a shower so he could feel fresh again, and off to work without realizing that he didn't had any breakfast.

The coffee shop was the same as usual. The smell of coffee. The busy conversations. The sound of honking cars outside the shop. Thomas started his morning shift with a happy face. He didn't even know why, he just got a feeling that it was going to be a good day, unlike any other day. Even though he was currently cleaning a table. Costumers came and left, grabbing whatever that could filled their stomachs because they haven't had breakfast yet.

He heard a bell from the door, and saw a new costumer walked in, so he rushed to the cashier so he could take his order. The man was already stared at the menu. "Good morning, sir, what can I do for you?" Thomas asked. The guy didn't say anything, he kept gazing at the menu. Thomas observed his costumer. He was an Asian, that he could tell. He smelled really fresh and masculine, like pine wood, his scent could be smelled from miles away, plus he was kind of tall. The Asian guy looks adorably cute in his confused face. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, and he wasn't the only one with that kind of clothes at the place, but he looked damn hot in those fabrics. How is he cute and hot at the same time? Thomas thought to himself. The Asian guy said something, his voice deep and tired, which made Thomas bit his lower lip.

Wait, what?

Thomas blinked and felt stupid. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The Asian guy looked a bit irritated, yet still attractive, and he repeated himself, "I said, can I get a tall caramel frappuccino, please?" Thomas was embarrassed, cursing himself. He could say anything in the world to reply that sentence, and yet he said, "Got a sweet tooth, don't you?"

Why did he say that?

The Asian guy glanced at Thomas, wondering why such odd question was asked, but he still answered it. "Well, yeah, sort of,"

Thomas smiled. "Will there be anything else?"

The Asian guy thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah, can I get a banana nut bread?"

"Of course. One tall Caramel Frappuccino and one banana nut bread. The total would be.." Thomas took another glimpse at the man, realizing how serious and tired the man looked, like he was so beaten up at work and never had any fun for a few days, and thus he continued, "…free!"

Thomas hoped the man understood that it was just a joke to make the guy's day better.

Instead, his costumer didn't say anything. His mouth opened a bit, and eyes widened. It was like the greatest thing he has ever heard. Thomas wanted to bang his head on the table and bleed to death.

"Sir, I–" "For real?!" He looked somewhat happy. He was smiling, for God's sake. He assumed not many people could saw that. Thomas couldn't dare to ruin such thing. He let out a half smile and said, "Of course! This one will be on me, okay?"

The man left a grin. Like it was his trademark grin. His eyes were tired, but it also reflected a sparkle. Thomas had just saw the most beautiful thing in his life. There was no grin like his. Only this guy could have this kind of attraction. He was astonished.

He felt like he has been staring at the guy forever, but actually it was never more than three seconds.

"What's your name?"

The question seemed off and wrong, only because that was the question _Thomas_ should ask.

"Me?"

"Do you think I was talking to anybody else?" There was that grin again.

Thomas smiled playfully. "It's Thomas"

"Well, Thomas, how about you give me your number and we could see each other sometime?"

He couldn't believe that those words slid out of his mouth. He was embarrassed, but still hoped for a yes.

Thomas was confused and embarrassed. He could see the regret on the taller man's face, which was also blushing, and that made Thomas even more confused. But, hey, he was so attractive. How could someone even turn down this man?

Minho left the coffee shop with his breakfast and Thomas's number. He has never feel so satisfied with himself.

**A/N:** yooo i made this at like 5 am and i think its a good idea and i was like 'why not' #yolo. my only regret was the title tho. wtf was i thinking and btw did i do some grammar mistakes? was there any typos?!(god how long hasit been since the last time I wrote smth) should i continue? review review review!

p.s. Minho/Thomas should get more love


End file.
